


Cuddling With A Stranger Doesn't Hurt You

by filthinbeau



Series: GinRan AU Drabbles [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Possible Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsumoto brings a man home. She is sober enough to predict where this is going to lead them, but she guesses it wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling With A Stranger Doesn't Hurt You

He smells strongly of alcohol against her face, surprisingly enough the fact doesn't bug her that much, as the lips that are pressing against her fuller one nipping casually at the lower lip. 

His peculiar scent overpowers the urge building inside to push the stranger off from her bed and calling this an end, so instead she answered to the silent request by grabbing the man at the back of his nape, in a moment the simple kiss turns with more passion, with lots and lots saliva and tongue accommodating the friction fueling the heat between them.

They lost in the mess of tangle limbs crumpling the forgotten sheets under them, hair pulling at each other fighting for at least the slightest bit of dominance towards one another, but in the end they seem to fall into the perfect rhythm of movements created under the comfort of raging heartbeats and gasping breath.

Shameless is probably an understatement as hands blindly roaming over their bodies, still decently cover under layers of fabrics, so they caress every spot of little skin expose here and there, in every place their curious fingers manage to land crossing the boundary that should never be existed at all for them, mouths still stuck together, devouring.

"You are a terrible liar." She says completely breathless. "Such an excellent kisser, you are..." She kisses him again.

He chuckles lowly. "For an amateur, yes." The attractive stranger in her arms is persistent with being humble, to which in her dictionary of male's philosophy certainly it means he is showing off, in the most charming kind of way, and she falls right away, almost.

It takes quite an effort to detach herself from his enticing lips, and raises her body from her previous lying position beside the man, to hover the man with a smirk plastering on her features. 

"You are not that bad either..." He says with a chuckle again, thus pulling her down and they engage into another session of lazy stroke of tongue against tongue, until they feel the need to break apart, to accumulate vital air into their lungs. 

Perhaps it is because of the look that the man gives sprawl underneath her, or the high temperature of her warm body from the previous consumption of alcohol that riling her up with a tremendous want to rip both their clothes off immediately, though she chooses none in the end. Probably it is just the human basic instinct that she has within her to unleash the desire for some bodily contact after considerable months without one. 

Whatever it is, doesn't really matter as her hands now pulling her own top up her chin to get rid of the hindrance but then a strong hand is stopping her and flips them around, so she was the one with her back on a mattress now. No objections from her side, it is always nice when a male is the one taking the lead, although she naturally much prefers to have the upper hand.

So that's why when he keeps his gaze on just her face for quite some time, trailing a slender finger along her cheeks down to her chin, there's a light frown in her perplex facial feature. It soon disappears as she watches him follows the contour of her torso with the ease fingers, resting on top of her chest, where her top rides up.

He tugs the fabric down leisurely showing a significant little smile and she never expects the unexpected outcome as he flops himself back down to lay next to her. The next action causes a heavy stir in her mind even though it is honestly a strange feeling, she doesn't move away from arms that wrap around her body collecting her closer to him, totally unaffected by the odour of their respective clothes stench with alcohol.

She couldn't possibly guess if this is just the feeling of it being another man curls cozily with her, holding her against his chest. Or is it because she actually feels safe like this, especially with the hot puffs of breath tickling the very top of her head, and a hand stroking her hair with generous amount of tenderness. 

Swallowing, she is able to feel the man's smile muffles into her head as she shifts a bit into the warm embrace of the other, putting her hand over the man's arm, the one that circles her waist. "Are you sure?" she asks, since it is such an impossible turning of event to have a complete stranger wanting to cuddle innocently with you, after exchanging few indecent kisses and touches moments ago.

Still she thinks it is hard to believe when the man nods voicelessly against her head, and she knows she is bound to be flattered- he isn't after sex.

"Stay the night then." She proposes, snuggling tighter to the pleasant safety of the man's chest. "I'll tell you my name tomorrow..." It's still strange, but otherwise it is nice to sleep with another option other than a thick blanket to protect her from the cold night.

"That's my original plan actually." He answers, and then running a hand at the back of her spine, until it once again resting among her bundle of hair, combing through the soft locks. It made her closes her eyes enjoying the gentle treatment she receives.

"Good. Now let's just sleep." She mutters, trying to sound stern for some unknown reason, but it is more likely to show a bit of pride and authority since this is her apartment, her bed after all. It doesn't take that long for soon they succumb into deep slumber, limbs intertwine sloppily and stirring in the bed they begin to share.


End file.
